


Un Hombre lobo Californiano en Nueva York

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: after Episode s02e12 Master Plan, Anal Sex, Art, Biting, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bottoming from the Top, Buffyverse-Freeform, Collaboration, Coming of Age, Commitment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Falling In Love, First Time, Floor Sex, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Hand Jobs, Home, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Licking, Light Crossover, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, New York, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Podfic, Romance, Scenting, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Self-Discovery, Shared clothes, Smut, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom, Travel, Wall Sex, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Cuando Derek finalmente se da cuenta de que no queda nada para él en Beacon Hills, vuelve a Nueva York, consigue una vida, se enamora, y encuentra su hogar. (Un podfic/colaboración fanfic).Traducción.





	Un Hombre lobo Californiano en Nueva York

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Californian Werewolf in New York](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512899) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly), [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer). 



> Aquí os traigo otra traducción de un fic Sterek (no tengo ningún problema con esta OTP, os lo juro). Como siempre, he pedido el permiso para ello, así que dejad mucho amor a sus autor@s, que tienen tumblr.  
> ¡Disfrutad!

Derek lo hace espectacularmente mal con la manada de alfas. Nadie le escucha - ni siquiera Isaac. Cuando Peter es la voz de tu manada y tus cachorros escuchan más los planes de los humanos y cazadores que los tuyos, es difícil sentir que todo merece la pena. Derek acepta el peso de la responsabilidad de ser un alfa, cogió la carga de quedarse en un lugar lleno de todos los malos recuerdos que había experimentado hasta la fecha, y arruinó la oportunidad de Scott de curarse - solo para tener una oportunidad de mantener a la manada de alfas alejada de Beacon Hills. Ahora, una vez se han ido, y él ha sido probado cómo redundante - Derek estudia cuidadosamente su situación. 

Lo que ve es que no hay literalmente nada que le mantenga en California. Tiene una manada que quiere que su tío homicida sea su alfa más de lo que le quieren a él. Tiene un par de aliados tentativos esperando a una excusa para cortarle en pedazos y enterrale sin acónito o rituales que son tan sacramentales para los de su especie como lo es la extremaunción para un Católico. Tampoco tiene agua corriente, calefacción, o amigos más allá de los lazos temblorosos emocionales de la manada. 

La reevaluación es brutal pero honesta y la solución parece obvia. Derek se va a ir. Se dice que no va a echar de menos nada y eso es mayoritariamente cierto, aunque quizás eche de menos a los cachorros; a Isaac y Erica más que a Boyd, quien nunca le necesitó como ellos, y nunca le dejó conectar en su manera incómoda y espectacularmente infructuosa. Diablos, quizás eche incluso de menos a Stiles. El chico ha probado ser mucho más que listo y resistente pos sobre todo el desastre de la manada de alfas, pero también que es un bocazas y tiene un sentido del humor que Derek puede apreciar - desde una distancia segura. 

Cuando ha hecho los preparativos, Derek le hace saber a Isaac que se va en persona porque sabe que de todas las personas en Beacon Hills, Isaac es el único al que le importa de verdad que se vaya. Isaac no le pide afecto - se lo han quitado a golpes a lo largo de su vida - pero Derek le aprieta el hombro y dice, “No escuches a Scott o Jackson o a cualquiera de los otros. Eres el perro número dos en el jardín ahora. Cuida de ellos, ¿de acuerdo?”

Isaac asiente y toma eso como el permiso para un abrazo, y Derek le abraza porque lo sabe. Sabe lo que es estar solo, estar perdido, pero Isaac se separa sonriendo porque no está solo cómo Derek. Tiene a Scott y a una manada de verdad que solo va a solidificarse con el tiempo, especialmente una vez que Derek ya no esté entre ellos confundiendo la jerarquía. 

“Escríbeme, ¿vale? Al menos para que sepa que estás bien.” 

“Pues claro,” promete Derek diciéndolo en serio, y después añade. “Sin embargo no por un tiempo.”

Isaac asiente de nuevo. “Buena suerte, Derek. Te mereces algo mejor que este desastre.” 

En ese momento, Derek no está seguro de si es cierto o no, pero se siente bien oírlo. En el camino al aeropuerto, detiene al taxi para que pueda dejar un sobre con el nombre de Erica escrito sobre él en el buzón de los Reyes. Las llaves del Camaro está dentro, junto con los papeles de la transferencia de propiedad porque no lo va a necesitar más y nadie quiere tanto a ese coche cómo ella, ni siquiera él.

Todas estas cosas hechas, coge unas cuentas cosas que son de su propiedad y vuelve a Brooklyn porque técnicamente aún tiene el apartamento que compartía con Laura. Tenían un contrato de alquiler para todo el 2013 y se suponía que ninguno de ellos iba a estar fuera más de una semanas así que. Esta eso. 

Las cosas son un poco diferentes, claro. Su trabajo no le ha estado esperando y le tiene que avisar a la manada Garcetti que está de vuelta, que ha subido de poder pero que quiere mantener su estatus como un invitado de la manada pero que básicamente eso es P.O.E. Más allá de eso, Nueva York sigue siendo Nueva York. 

No es hasta que está dejando su bolsa en la cama de su habitación, que tiene aire acondicionado y electricidad y, en plan, tele por cable, que siente que está en casa de verdad. Lo cual es una locura porque su casa supuestamente era Beacon Hills. Se suponía que su casa se había ido pero nop, está aquí. Es un techo sin agujeros y ruidos de tráfico afuera y qué cojones. A Derek ni siquiera le había gustado estar aquí cuando Laura decidió mudarse, y ahora no hay ningún otro lugar donde preferiría estar. 

Volver a la normalidad, en plan, una normalidad casi-humana, es aterradoramente fácil. La economía es una mierda, por lo que conseguir un trabajo no es fácil, aunque no necesita realmente uno. Tiene el seguro de vida de toda su familia, y ahora Laura, y el seguro de la casa, y es muchísimo. Así que va al cine. Va al parque. Coge el metro y ayuda a sus vecinos a subir la compra por las escaleras. Saca su viejo portátil y carga su iPod. 

Vuelve a correr de nuevo. No correr como un lobo. En plan, por las aceras para ejercitarse en vez de a modo de castigo físico o preparación. Tras un mes se da cuenta de que le está dando los buenos días al Sr. Aaronson, el señor del 4C que siempre se va a hacer footing cuando él vuelve, justo como lo solían hacer antes de que se fuera. 

Es  durante una de estas carreras que se permite subarrendar el apartamento y mudarse. Laura querría que lo hiciera. Siempre quería lo mejor para él y eso definitivamente no le incluiría a él prolongando su estancia en su viejo apartamento, buscando su fantasma. 

Así que busca entre sus papeles y llama al tío para el que trabajaba Laura en un banco para que vigile el dinero del incendio que habían escondido durante la casi última década. Resulta que había mucho más de lo que Derek pensaba, lo suficiente como para que no tenga que preocuparse de nada de nuevo. No, en serio, podría no trabajar, mantener un coche en Manhattan y permitirse todos los tickets de aparcamiento en la calle cada día. 

“Y esto es lo que perdiste tras la caída en bolsa,” le dice el contable con un pequeño suspiro triste.  “Sufrimos un golpe pero nos recuperamos bastante bien y el mercado está mejorando poco a poco. Dale un par de años más y tu cartera igual que cómo estaba en 2007,” le promete con signos de dólares en los ojos cómo el Tío Gilito. 

Es dinero sangriento y Derek no puede olvidarlo, piensa en la voz de su madre en su oído diciendo “Deberías hacer algo bonito para tí mismo, cariño. Está bien.” Así que encuentra este gran condominio en la zona de Nueva York y lo compra porque que lo jodan. En serio. No va a dejar Nueva York de nuevo así que bien puede hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Le gusta que el vecindario sea diverso de cojones con todos los estudiantes y artistas y distintos negocios mezclados juntos. Nadie le hará caso y le gusta el sitio. Tiene una cantidad obscena de metros cuadrados para ser de ciudad - tres habitaciones (una de las cuales será perfecta para desgastarse en las transformaciones duras) y una cocina que le hace querer empezar a cocinar todas las cosas que le enseñaron su padre y su tía. No es lujoso como los niveles del alto lado Este de Gossip Girl - y si, ha estato totalmente viendo reposiciones ahora que ve la tele, porque a su hermana le encantaba y le recuerda a ella- pero es caro. En plan, caro nivel siete cifras. 

El número le hace contraerse de dolor porque cuando crecían estaban bien pero no tenían todo este dinero. También tiene que convencer a su junta cooperativa de que no es un asesino en serie - lo cual es  un tema recurrente en su vida este año - pero al final firma en al línea de puntos y paga en metálico. Despues paga diez años de seguro de cualquier clase que pueda pensar para que sea completamente suyo. Para poder perder esto, tendría que venirse abajo el edificio entero. 

Cuando ha terminado todo el papeleo, se sienta en el suelo desnudo de su nuevo salón, pega las rodillas al pecho, presiona sus ojos en las curvas, y expira plenamente. Este lugar es su guarida. Es seguro y nadie se lo puede quitar. Si llora un poco, las lágrimas son absorbidas por sus pantalones vaqueros, y de todos modos no hay nadie para verlo.

Está montando el somier de su nueva cama. El colchón de Tempur de muelles fue enviado ayer y hoy tiene el dosel de cerezo tamaño matrimonio sobre el que va a ir. Su fuerza de lobo lo convierte en trabajo de un solo hombre; lo único que consume es tiempo. Así que ha hecho la mitad, sentado en el suelo de su nueva habitación, cuando su teléfono vibra. No tiene realmente a nadie que le llame pero técnicamente es manada de Garcetti ahora así que tiene que dejarlo encendido por si acaso. Solo que no es asunto de manada. Es un mensaje de algún lugar de California.  **yo chicolobo, stas muerto? :P** Derek mira al nombre, y qué cojones. ¿Por qué le está escribiendo Stiles?

Responde  **xq m stas escribiendo?**

**xque le dijist a Isaac que t ibas dist a erica el camaro y no has vuelto en 3 meses. pensábamos que quizas estabs muerto.**

**no estoy muerto**

**duh.**

Derek sonríe. Está sonriendo mucho más ahora que está de vuelta en Nueva York. No hay razón alguna. Ya no está rodeado por toda esa muerte, no tiene que seguir pretendiendo ser poderoso, asustando a los niños y humanos y lobos de Beacon Hills por igual para someterlos. No tiene que ser siniestro. Puede ser simplemente Derek. Responde  **capullo.**

**al menos tu sabes dond estoy. dond has ido?**

**a casa**

Su teléfono suena unos quince segundos después y Stiles dice, “¿Qué? ¿Si no estás en Beacon Hills entonces dónde coño está tu casa?” 

Derek posa su destornillador Phillips y rueda los ojos hacia su techo. Su techo de tres metros con un ventilador que está girando lentamente. Realmente le gusta su nuevo sitio. “Hola Stiles. Encantado de hablar contigo también.” 

“En serio, ¿donde estás? Se que no es en tu vieja casa en medio del bosque porque nunca le hubieras dejado a Peter instalar una sala de juegos.” 

“Estoy en Nueva York y él no está instalando una sala de juegos. Ya teníamos una antes. ¿En el segundo piso?”

“No. En el primer piso. Tiene una máquina de pinball pero no deja que Boyd traiga su Wii y está pintando todas los realces y persianas de naranja. Qué salvajada.” 

“Me dan igual los realces,” gruñe. Es la primera vez que ha gruñido desde que volvió a Nueva York, lo cual es decir algo, ¿no? Porque si, la casa es la razón por la cual Peter es feroz. La gente parece no recordar el hecho de que fue su tío quien mató a su hermana. La asesinó. Antes de que ella fuera cortada en dos y la tuviera que enterrar con sus manos desnudas. La gente olvida eso. Derek tiene mejor memoria.

“Lo que sea, Gruñidos. Nunca fuiste uno de los de decoración interior. Lo tuyo siempre fue la moda Espartana.”

Derek mira por su habitación porque sí, puede que eso sea cierto. Casas quemadas y horripilantes depósitos ferroviarios aparte, no es muy bueno llenando espacio, la cual es la razón por la cual acaba por contarle a Stiles lo de su condo. Lo que se suponía iba a ser una llamada de cinco minutos acaba siendo una conversación que ocupa toda la noche donde acaba por mirar la sección de artículos para el hogar de Amazon con Stiles al otro lado de la línea. Incluso se acuerda de enviar a Isaac el email que prometió antes de apagar su portátil esa noche.

Todo lo cual explica la lámpara de medusa rosado anaranjada que acaba en su salón, los platos de manchas de leopardo verdes en los armarios de su cocina y el puf azul en su dormitorio. Estas cosas son errores pero de todos modos envía fotos a Stiles una vez está todo colocado en su sitio. Stiles le llama tan pronto como le llegan las fotos y se ríe en su oído por unos sólidos veinte minutos. 

“¿Te gusta acaso algo?” pregunta Stiles cuando se recompone.

“¿A qué te refieres?” 

“Bueno, en plan, películas de terror o tiro al plato o, yo que sé, tucanes. ¿Te gusta algo?”

“Me gusta el arte. Estuve muy interesado en ello durante la universidad, y soy más un tío de películas de acción que de terror.”

“Bueno, tú te lo pierdes, tío,” le reprende Stiles. “Busca online. No puedes tener las paredes vacías, especialmente si te gusta el arte.”

“Claro, porque tu eres un crítico habitual.”

“No, tengo un concepto básico de psicología y tú sufres de un temperamento de mala leche crónico. Está clínicamente probado que la mala leche está agravada por las espeluznantes paredes blancas. El estudio está esperando la aprobación de la FDA para salir a la luz pero eso no debería de detenerte para que luches contra tu enfermedad.”

Derek rueda los ojos. “Oh, que te jodan.” Enciende su MacBook. Stiles aparece en su iChat un momento después. Hablan con el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro mientras pincha en la serie de links. Stiles ha conseguido ser titular en el equipo de lacrosse este año así que sobre todo habla de los entrenamientos y la manada de Beacon Hills. Derek le habla a Stiles del chico que vio en el metro que hacía baile interpretativo con uno de esos trajes de cuerpo entero de neón porque, bueno, es Nueva York. Para cuando cuelgan es la una de la mañana en California y Derek se queda dormido con el teléfono encendido. 

Cinco días después, un póster de Dr. No, un diagrama de 12x22 del interior de un motor Ford V-8, un impreso de su fotografía favorita de Philip-Lorca DiCorcia, y dos fotografías de la calle Garry Winogrand son entregadas. Una vez los tiene colgados en su salón, manda un mensaje a todos los de su lista de contactos con un texto que dice más o menos  **mi hermana se murió siento haber desaparecido pero estoy de vuelta por si quieres quedar.** La única persona que le responde al instante es Oz, un tío al que conoció durante los diez minutos que intentó entrar a una banda en la universidad.

Oz es tangencialmente Garcetti, mayormente para evitar ser un omega, pero Derek le conoce por su música. Toca en unas cuantas bandas locales y trabaja a tiempo completo como un músico de estudio. Le escribe para saber cual es la dirección de Derek y se presenta con pizza y cerveza al día siguiente luciendo prácticamente igual que la última vez que Derek le vio - algo más de metro sesenta con pelo corto puntiagudo. Solo que esta vez su pelo acaba con puntas azules en vez de rosas.

“Amantes de la carne.” Dice Oz sosteniendo en alto la caja a modo de saludo.

“Eres mi puto héroe.”

Se sientan en el nuevo sofá brillante y ven Cazadores de Mitos y Trabajo Sucio en relativo silencio porque Oz es callado hasta el punto de hacer que Derek parezca locuaz. Inhalan la pizza y terminan la cerveza y cuando todo eso se ha acabado, Oz dice, “Lamento lo de tu hermana.”

“Yo también.”

Se hunde en el sofá. Es nuevo y mullido y de cuero. “Lo sé.”

“¿Mierdas de lobo?” pregunta Oz. “O…¿algo más?”

Oz sabe cosas. Derek no sabe concretamente qué cosas, pero quizás hasta más que Deaton. Grandes cosas aterradoras - la palabra demonio se dejó caer un día por accidente, lo cual, simplemente, no. Derek no quiere saber nada más sobre el lugar de procedencia de Oz antes de que llegase a Nueva York y se uniera a la manada Garcetti. En serio. Su vida ya es lo suficientemente desastrosa. 

Derek dice “Lobo,” porque decir “los miembros de mi familia se mataron entre ellos” no es algo que pueda decir en voz alta. Solo que Oz probablemente puede oler su angustia o lo que sea, así que Oz se encoge de hombros pero no dice nada porque es Oz y eso es lo que le hace genial. 

Oz no hace preguntas. No juzga. Simplemente se queda. Llena el espacio vacío, lo cual es más que suficiente, especialmente ahora.

Unas cuantas personas más regresan a su vida de nuevo. David, con el cual Derek jugaba béisbol universitario, Laronda de su trabajo en la Unión de Estudiantes, Zhang y Kyla de la GSA. Antes de que Derek lo sepa, lleva en Nueva York un año y se da cuenta de que su mundo giraba alrededor de Laura y el pequeño círculo de lobos que habían construido en ese tiempo llamado  **antes** y que no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. 

“¿Qué?” demanda Derek cuando dice porqué conoce a David. “¿Hay algo malo con el béisbol?”

“No, quiero decir, no si te quieres quedar ahí de pie todo el día.”

“Es un juego de habilidad.”

“Apenas es un deporte,” tose Stiles. 

Derek quiere darle una colleja y reír al mismo tiempo. “¿Y correr por ahí con un palo con una red en su extremo es digno?”

“Al menos es cardio.” 

“Uhuh.” Porque necesita el cardio tan desesperadamente. 

“Noto cierto juicio en tu tono.” 

“Eso es porque está ahí.” 

“Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con tus amigos elitistas de la Costa Este. Están endureciendo tu dulzura.”

“Dulzura.” Derek nunca había sido descrito como meloso. Jamás. Es un poco como si te dijeran que el cielo es naranja. 

“Vale, no meloso, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero.”

“Clarifica.”

Stiles lo hace y mientras él escucha, Derek se da cuenta de que está hablando más ahora de lo que antes había hecho - incluso desde niño. De niño era tímido y puede que aún lo sea. Ahora está bien con ello. Tiene a gente con la cual encaja. Tiene a Stiles, quien le hace querer levantarse y hacer cosas, solo para que Derek tenga algo que decir cuando llame al terminar el día. 

Antes no era exactamente sociable. Tampoco lo es ahora, pero en su día a día está Zhang y David y Kyla y Oz y la media búsqueda de trabajo. Oz especialmente está alrededor todo el tiempo. Pregunta por qué y Oz menea cualquiera que sea la bebida que esté tomando por el salón. 

“Además tienes tele por cable premium.” 

“Así que estoy comprando tu amistad con PPV.” 

“Soy tu putita,” asiente Oz. Después pone sus Doc Martens en la mesa de café de acero inoxidable que Stiles le ayudó a elegir online en una de esas extrañas páginas web underground que el chico consigue encontrar con lo que él llama Google-fu. ¿Qué demonios es Google-fu?

“Kung-fu, sólo que con Google,” le dice Oz, por lo cual Derek se da cuenta de que ha estado hablando en voz alta y que Oz ha contestado de verdad. Sin burlarse de él. 

“Oh. Eso tiene sentido.” Dice Derek, y eso le vale una mirada Oz que dice ‘Pues claro que tiene sentido. Soy Oz, todo lo que digo está empapado en la sabiduría más profunda.’ y le hace preguntarse a Derek lo que la gente lee en sus largas y penetrantes miradas. Y luego decide que ya no le tiene que importar.

David consigue un trabajo en Chicago y cuando se ha ido Oz y quizás Kyla y Zhang son los únicos cuyas opiniones le importan a Derek ya. No le miran y se preguntan lo que quiere decir por el bien de su vida o seguridad. Simplemente preguntan, o no preguntan, si son Oz, y Oz no pregunta porque o bien a Oz le da igual o sabe que Deek se lo dirá cuando esté listo. Es parte de la cosa zen de Oz. 

“¿De qué parte de California es Oz?” pregunta Stiles una noche. Suena dudoso, lo cual Derek sabe que Stiles no es. Normalmente está contento con dejar que Stiles se encargue de hablar. 

“¿Sunnydale? Tuvieron ese gran pozo negro en 2003 que hundió todo el pueblo. Ahora solo es un agujero en el suelo. Creo que igual eres demasiado joven para recordarlo cuando pasó, pero estuvo en todas las noticias.”

“Cierto.” Después nada más. No es normal. 

“¿Stiles?” pregunta Derek porque está empezando a preocuparse de verdad. “¿Estás bien?” 

Hay un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea antes de que Stiles diga “He perdido mi virginidad hoy. Este chico, Connor. Bueno, ese es su nombre de calle. Normalmente está vestido de mujer y después se hace llamar Cocoa Dios pero- si. Eso ha pasado. En plan, hace dos horas.” 

Derek siente que le han golpeado en la cara con una barra metálica. No, en serio. Le ha pasado antes (Laura había pensado en su momento que era divertidísimo) y se siente justo como esto. “Muy bien,” dice lentamente. “¿Estás bien?” 

“Si, yo sólo- no lo sé. Quería contártelo.” Stiles suena confuso por ello. “Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Scott aún. ¿No es eso la cosa más jodidamente bizarra que has oído? En plan, en una escala de uno a hombre lagarto, esto es como un unicornio.” 

“Has vuelto a dejar de tener sentido.”

“Lo sé,” suspira Stiles. “Hago eso. Lo que pasó esta noche, no era real, eso es todo, antes de que te lo dijese. Ahora lo es. Jesús. He tenido sexo. ¿Por qué coño te estoy contando esto? Se lo debería estar diciendo a Scott.”

“Pues llámalo.” 

“No quiero. Quiero hablar contigo. Esta gran cosa de la vida ha pasado y tan pronto como terminó, todo en lo que podía pensar era en decírtelo.”

Suena perturbado de verdad y Derek no sabe cómo solucionarlo. No es exactamente un experto en las interacciones sociales. “Te escucho,” ofrece, lo cual le gana un gruñido molesto.  

“No creo que sea así cómo supuestamente nuestra amistad deba funcionar.”

“¿De acuerdo a quien?”

“De acuerdo con, yo que sé, ¿los poderes que sean o algo? Joder, Derek. ¿Esto no te resulta raro?” 

“Un poco,” admite Derek. “Más por la parte del sexo que por lo de hablar. Hablamos todos los días.” 

“Si,” concede Stiles tras un latido de silencio. “Lo hacemos.”  

“Entonces, este Connor.” Odia cómo no ha oído hablar de este chico antes. ¿Stiles pasa horas farfullando sobre nada cada día pero no pudo mencionar a este chico con el que quizás esté saliendo? Tiene que contenerse para mantener el filo de su voz. “¿Vais en serio?”

Stiles suelta el aire por la nariz, divertido. “¿Cocoa y yo? No. Ella es divertida y aparentemente un ligue maravilloso, pero no, no es así. Es más una amiga con la cual me siento realmente atraído cuando vuelve a ser un él.” Hace una pausa para tragar sonoramente hacia el micrófono y dice, “Creo que nos vamos a acostar otra vez, sin embargo.”

“Oh.” Derek intenta no sonar decepcionado, o peor, herido. “Eso suena bien, ¿supongo?” Suspira y se golpea mentalmente. Está haciendo esto mal, espectacularmente. Lo intenta de nuevo. “Lo siento, la verdad es que nunca he hecho esto. Mis amigos en el instituto eran mis hermanas y primos. Nunca llegamos a los cotilleos sexuales, pero si te gusta, entonces deberías.”

“Si, quiero decir, somos amigos,” dice Stiles, y Derek puede oírle poniéndose en una posición más cómoda al otro lado de la línea. “Y nos ponemos el uno al otro, y hasta la fecha lo único sobrenatural de esta situación es lo increíble que es una mamada. Ya que estoy tendría que aprender lo que pudiera, ¿no?” 

Derek no tiene ni idea. Es terrible con cosas como estas, pero con Stiles ni siquiera quiere pensar en ello. Quiere volver a hablar de cómo Jackson está haciendo una petición a Peter para que convierta a su amigo Danny y cómo hay una exhibición de Miro en la ciudad que quiere ver antes de que regrese a España. No quiere discutir si otro hombre debería o no tocar a Stiles. “Creo que lo que tú creas que es correcto probablemente será lo correcto.” 

“Gracias por eso, Deepak Chopra.”

“Ya te he dicho que realmente no se cómo hacer esto,” le recuerda Derek. 

“Si. Yo solo, se que no te he visto en plan, desde hace un año y todo, pero cuanto más tiempo paso con Scott e Isaac y Jackson, más empiezo a entender todo esto de la manada y creo que tú podrías ser parte de eso para mi. Así que quería hablarte de ello.”

“Stiles.”

“¿Si?”

“Yo- yo también. Sobre tí, em refiero. Lo de la manada.”

“Genial.” Dice Stiles, y Derek puede oír la sonrisa a través de la palabra.

Después de esa pequeña charla quizás no es tan sorprendente que la siguiente vez que se ven, Derek suelta, “Ey, ¿quieres ser manada?” como si le estuviera pidiendo a Oz una cita. Es algo raro pero Derek puede soportarlo.

Eso le gana uno de los alzamientos de ceja extra especiales de Oz. Es una de las expresiones del tío más, bueno, expresivas. “¿No lo somos?” 

“No. Si, técnicamente somos Garcetti pero eso no es lo que quería decir.”

“Es diferente.” Dice Oz porque, ¿para qué decir más cuando puedes decir menos? Tiene razón, sin embargo. La manada siempre ha sido familia para Derek y los Garcettis no son familia. No le queda familia pero Oz podría ser manada, familia, y no se da cuenta de que está conteniendo el aliento hasta que Oz dice, “Si, claro” y Derek lo suelta todo de golpe. Es estúpido y no cambia nada pero Derek se siente mucho mejor de repente.

“Guay.”

Oz asiente y devuelven su atención a Top Gear - la versión de la BBC porque la versión americana es un sacrilegio. No lo discuten más a fondo pero Oz no se aleja cuando Derek presiona su hombro contra el suyo. Se siente bien. Se siente a manada.

El tiempo pasa y Stiles le está llamando porque ahora que todo el mundo ha hecho los SATs y mandado sus solicitudes, las universidades respectivas están dando tours por el campus. Stiles tiene dos en Nueva York que le quieren lo suficiente como para ofrecerle becas a su conveniencia, por lo que llama a Derek y dice, “Tienes un sofá. Necesito dormir.”

“Podrías pedirlo por favor,” dice Derek, porque modales. En serio.

“Vale, vale. Por favor puedo quedarme contigo mientras voy a la caza de universidades,” pregunta, y por supuesto que Derek dice que sí, porque no tiene ninguna razón para decir que no, y tras años de hablar con Stiles por teléfono estaría bien volver a verlo. Le recoge en el aeropuerto de Newark y cogen el tren juntos de vuelta a la ciudad. Derek intenta no reírse al ver lo emocionado que está Stiles por coger un clásico taxi amarillo de Manhattan desde Penn Station hasta su apartamento, y falla estrepitosamente. 

“¿Me estás tomando el pelo?” demanda Stiles cuando entra. “¿Me. Estás. Tomando. El pelo? ¿Este es tu sitio? Eres rico, tío. ¿Qué coño hacías viviendo en la miseria cuando claramente estás forrado?”  

Derek se encoge de hombros. “Tenía algunos problemas de autoestima que se manifestaron en mi manera de vivir.”

“No, ¿en serio?” Stiles rueda sus ojos y wow, Derek ha echado de menos eso de verdad. Han sido casi dos años pero no importa. La misma expresión, la misma cara, el mismo Stiles. “Pues tengo una entrevista en la NYU el Lunes y después otra en Columbia el Viernes, pero aparte de eso estoy libre. ¿Me vas a llevar a todas esas mierdas turísticas? ¿Cenas y espectáculos?” 

Derek se encoge de hombros porque qué demonios. En un neoyorkino no oficial y cómo alguien que vive en la ciudad no hace cosas de “Nueva York”. Es Stiles, sin embargo, así que no puede decir que no. Van al MoMA y al Met y después comen en Central Park. Van al Museo de Historia Natural para ver a los dinosaurios y a la ballena gigante colgando del techo porque a todo el mundo le gustan los dinosaurios y las ballenas. Van a la Grand Central Station porque, “tío,” dice Stiles “Los Vengadores patearon traseros aquí,” y, porque Stiles pone ojos de perro apaleado, la Estatua de la Libertad y la Isla Ellis. 

Porque Stiles es secretamente culto van a ver obras en Broadway dramáticas pero ganadoras de premios, y porque Derek es secretamente meloso van a ver Embrujada y Stiles no comenta para nada el hecho de que Derek quizás llore un poco. Un mucho. Stiles le dice que todo el mundo llora con Embrujada porque todos se identifican con Elphaba. Es un hecho. Lydia se lo dijo cuando la preguntó durante el descanso, por lo que debe ser cierto.

Derek ignora la manera en que se le retuerce el estómago por el hecho de que Stiles escriba a Lydia (porque mandar mensajes cuando estás fuera con alguien es grosero y no porque esté celoso por la manera en que Stiles dice el nombre de Lydia) y le lleva a por comida Tailandesa en su lugar. Stiles habla con sus manos sobre NYU contra Columbia contra Northwestern contra Stanford contra Cornell. Derek va asintiendo con la cabeza como si no hubiera ido a la Universidad de Brooklyn porque es una universidad estatal y a una corta distancia del apartamento que eligió Laura.  

Mayoritariamente está observando la boca de Stiles así que no le pueden culpar por decir, “Bueno, ya sabes, estoy aquí, así que no tendrías que empezar de cero si fueses al NYU o a Columbia,” y Stiles le sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa y dice, “Si. He pensado en ello y eso es definitivamente un plus.” Derek se olvida de lo que son las palabras durante el resto de la comida porque qué demonios. Él es un plus.

Vuelven a su apartamento dando un paseo, aunque les lleva la vida y media y Stiles tararea Defying Gravity durante todo el camino, lo cual debería de ser molesto pero en su lugar es encantador. Stiles espera hasta que Derek cierra la puerta con llave antes de provocarle un infarto preguntando, “¿Entonces me vas a besar ya o qué? Porque me has estado mirando igual que el lobo de los dibujos animados de Tex Avery desde que recogí mi equipaje. Ya sabes, ¿el de cuya lengua se cae como un Roll-Up de fruta desenrollado? Y la cojonera me está matando.” 

Quedarse mirando parece la mejor reacción ante eso, lo cual está bien porque Stiles lo toma como un permiso para empotrar a Derek contra su propia puerta. Derek está impresionado y un poco sorprendido porque se había olvidado de esto, el empotre contra paredes. Solía hacerle esto a Stiles todo el rato y ahora Stiles se lo hace a él. Ha crecido unos centímetros desde que Derek se fue de Beacon Hills y ahora es más alto que Derek, aunque no tan ancho, y probablemente nunca lo será. 

Tiene que bajar la cabeza para besar a Derek, lo cual es nuevo. Derek nunca había sido el que echase hacia arriba la cabeza antes. La verdad es que es agradable, apoyar su cabeza contra la puerta, pero besar a Stiles es mucho mejor. Es todo húmedo, caliente, y rápido pero suave. Stiles es un besador amable, lo cual es sorprendente, aunque Derek no podría decir porqué; probablemente por el empotre. Fuerza de conmoción y lenguas amables no van juntas en la cabeza de Derek, pero en la realidad funcionan tan jodidamente bien con Stiles, especialmente cuando empieza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Derek. 

“Es cómo si te hubieras caído de una puta portada de la revista de Men’s Fitness, en serio,” gime Stiles cuando consigue abrir toda la camisa, empujándola por los hombros. “No, es injusto. Eso no es natural, y tampoco lobo antinatural. Es como un sexy antinatural. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a compartir espacio contigo cuando luces cómo-?” mueve una mano hacia Derek, empezando por su cintura, haciendo un rápido círculo en la zona de su pecho y después otro en su cara. “Es hacer trampas.” 

Derek siente que debería sentirse insultado, aunque no termina de adivinar porqué. No puede descifrar a Stiles el treinta por ciento del tiempo. Así que, aunque no sabe a que se refiere exactamente, Derek aún se siente extrañamente obligado a defender su honor. “No soy un tramposo” 

“Sí lo eres,” protesta Stiles, dejando caer su boca a la clavícula de Derek para larmer largamente, lo cual, sí, puede seguir haciendo eso tanto y cuanto quiera. “Tan tramposo. Apuesto a que puedes hacer incluso eso de contraer cada pectoral independientemente del otro.”

“¿Quieres que lo haga?” 

“No,” protesta Stiles, sus labios vibrando contra la piel de Derek conforme se mueven hacia su esternón. “No, sólo quédate quieto. Me he estado masturbando con esto desde que vomitaste la mierda negra esa encima de mis zapatillas, así que sólo quédate ahí de pie y, en plan, acaricia mi pelo si quieres.” 

Stiles tiene pelo de verdad ahora, puntiagudo y oscuro pero lo suficientemente largo como para acariciar o, mejor aún, tirar. Derek se pregunta qué es lo que haría Stiles si tirase de su pelo, así que Derek lo hace, agarra un puñado en su nuca y tira con fuerza. Stiles gimotea y se hunde contra él, ambas manos buscando un agarre en sus hombros. “Oh Dios mio. ¿Ves? Puto tramposo.” 

“No hay ninguna norma,” Derek se siente obligado a hacerlo notar y eso hace que Stiles se ría. Empuja su cara en el cuello de Derek, y es algo tan de lobo, tan de manada que Derek quiere que haga eso para siempre. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado para darle más hueco y Stiles empuja algo más cuando Derek tira de nuevo de su pelo.

“No puedes seguir haciendo eso.” 

Derek tiene a Stiles prácticamente gimoteando. No ve nada malo en esto así que no hay razón para parar. “Si, si puedo.” 

“Aquí no. No soy ese tipo de chica.” 

“Bien. No estaba buscando a una chica. Estoy cansado de las chicas.” 

Stiles se le queda mirando. “Vale. Gran hombre lobo gay. Es bueno saberlo, hubiera sido mejor saberlo antes - podríamos haber estado teniendo un fantástico sexo telefónico. O sexo por Skype. ¿Tienes Skype? Te voy a instalar Skype antes de que me vaya. Aún así, no vamos a tener sexo en el suelo. Me han lanzado contra muchos suelos duros como para pensar que será divertido, aunque limpiarlo sea más sencillo.” 

“¿Quién te ha tirado contra el suelo?” Derek no está contento al oír esto. Está aún menos feliz al no haber sido informado antes. “¿Hace cuanto?” 

“No lo sé, ¿dos o tres meses?” dice Stiles moviendo la mano pero sonriendo ampliamente hacia él. “¿Estás preocupado por mi?” 

“Si.”

Stiles parpadea. “Porque...te importo.” 

A veces, Derek se pregunta si Stiles es estúpido o algo. Después recuerda que este chico es una Mención Académica Nacional que ha conseguido un 2300 en el SAT y es el segundo en su clase justo detrás de Lydia Martin y piensa que quizás simplemente es un tipo diferente de idiota. “No. Paso dos horas al día al teléfono con todos los de Beacon Hills. Invito a Jackson Whittemore para que se quede conmigo una semana, dejo que Erica me arrastre a obras de teatro de Edward Albee, y me enrrollo con Scott en mi casa. Así es cómo me lo monto.” 

La sonrisa de Stiles parece que le va a partir la cara en dos pero estaría bien si pasase, porque Derek recogería las piezas y las colocaría de nuevo. “¿Así es como te lo montas?” 

“Si. Así es como me lo monto.” 

“Suenas como un demente. Tienes suerte de estar como un tren.” 

“Me siento afortunado. Bendecido, incluso. Has dicho algo sobre sexo.” 

“Si, pero no en el suelo.” 

Derek tiene una solución para eso. “Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y las piernas por mi cintura.” 

“¿Me estás tomando el pelo?”

“No.”

Stiles se echa hacia atrás, encuentra sus ojos, se encoge de hombros y hace lo que le han dicho. Ahora está aún más alto. Hace el besarse más complicado pero que lo jodan, está todo enroscado alrededor de Derek así. Derek puede mover a Stiles tal cómo le quiere, y Derek le quiere fuera de la puerta y en su habitación. Derek le suelta en la cama y le sigue momentos después. Ha considerado las opciones conforme recorría el pasillo. No quiere encargarse de quitarles el calzado y calcetines o los vaqueros de Stiles, así que. Con la mano. Mantiene a Stiles clavado bajo él mientras baja sus cremalleras y les agarra a ambos en su mano. 

Stiles no quita sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, lo cual le gusta, y recorre con sus dedos el pelo de la nuca de Derek, y eso también le gusta. Le gusta todo esto, lo cual es bueno saberlo porque antes de que fuese a Beacon Hills, toda la acción que tuvo fueron mamadas aisladas, de las que no involucran muchos besos y caricias o conversaciones más allá de, “Gracias, tío. Ey, no tendrás chicles, ¿verdad? Mi boca sabe a semen.” 

Derek ha olvidado mucho porque literalmente no puede recordar la última vez que tuvo sexo. Sabe que fue con un chico rubio, ligeramente mayor y más bajo que él, y que estaba borracho (lo cual quiere decir que empezó a beber un Jueves y que para cuando se enrrolló eran las mota-brillo-polvo-del-techo-del-bar-gay horas de la mañana de un Domingo porque la borrachera para un lobo equivale a muerte por intoxicación alcohólica para un humano). De lo que recuerda, follaron y fue bueno. El chico estaba cubierto en chupetones cuando echó a Derek, y estaba cabreado por ello así que no llamó de nuevo y el resto prácticamente estaba borroso. Recordaba a Kate pero la mayor parte de eso estaba bloqueado. No necesitaba pesadillas mezclándose con sus sueños húmedos, gracias. 

Ahora está descubriendo que le gustan las uñas humanas de Stiles en la parte posterior de su cuello y arrastrándose por su espalda sobre su camiseta. Le gusta oír cómo dice su nombre una y otra vez por una boca que se abre porque Derek tiene atrapado el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Le gusta el modo en que se siente su polla sobre la de Stiles en su mano y el modo en que todo el cuerpo de Stiles se mueve, no solo sus caderas. A Derek le gusta Stiles. A Derek le gusta estar con Stiles. No hace falta mucho más que la piel de Stiles y su olor y la voz de Stiles gimiendo “Oh, Dios, Derek, por favor, joder, por favor,” para que se corra. Resulta que de ese modo es fácil y Stiles se corre cuando los dedos de Derek se aprietan involuntariamente con el orgasmo, así que para él también es fácil. 

Derek se quita las zapatillas y los calcetines con los pies y después toda su ropa porque que lo jodan, no va a tener abrazos post orgásmicos en su cama limpia con sus ropas de calle, gracias. Ha dejado lo de sentirse asqueroso sin razón alguna con el resto de su mierda en California. Cuando Stiles no hace signos de moverse, Derek le quita la ropa también. Es como desenvolver un regalo. Bueno, las zapatillas y los calcetines no son muy de regalo pero relevan largos y fuertes pies con grandes talones y dedos contrayéndose, así que va a contarlo.

Por capricho, presiona un beso en el interior de un tobillo. Stiles gime “Ug, pies,” y Derek le dice que cierre la puñetera boca antes de tirar de la piernas de sus vaqueros con un poco más de fuerza de la estrictamente humana, exponiendo pálidas piernas musculares cubiertas en grueso pelo oscuro, y tras eso quitarle los boxers es sencillo. Stiles una buena polla. De longitud promedia y está blana ahora mismo pero encaja perfectamente en la mano de Derek, se siente tan bien contra su piel. Ahora no, pero antes de que Stiles vuelva a California, se va a sentir bien en la boca y el culo de Derek y en cualquier otro sitio que puedan pensar porque si. Maldita sea, si. El sexo con Stiles obtiene todos los síes que Derek pueda decir. 

Lanza los objetos ofensivos en el suelo junto con sus ropas y gatea sobre Stiles para desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, sobre una camiseta, de la cual piensa Derek que es juego sucio por parte de Stiles. Cuando lo dice Stiles le da una sonrisa soñolienta y Derek desliza una mano por su pierna hasta la cadera y después de vuelta a su rodilla.

“Vas a tener que sentarte para quitarte esto,” dice Derek con el ceño fruncido. No quería hacer a Stiles levantarse. Ese era el objetivo de este pequeño ejercicio, y probablemente podría arrancarla, pero la fuerza requerida mataría el ambiente, pero Stiles lo toma como una instrucción de todas formas. Se sienta y tira de Derek para besarle antes de apartarse para quitarse el resto de ropa. Este es un plan eficaz porque solo tiene que parar de besarse un momento - que también funciona como una pausa extra para respirar - para tener a Stiles tan desnudo como Derek y después se tumban de nuevo, piel contra piel, estirados sobre la cama de Derek. 

Media hora después, Stiles se aleja y le sonríe con labios hinchados por los besos y declara, “Esta es la mejor visita de universidades de la historia. Pero vamos a ir a Central Park mañana, ¿verdad?” Derek gime y empuja la cara en el hombro de Stiles. Stiles simplemente se ríe y revuelve su pelo. “Estoy de coña. Mañana vamos a tener sexo todo el día. Todo el sexo todo el rato. He oído que traen a casa de todo en Manhattan. ¿Eres lo suficientemente rico como para que traigan condones y lubricante? Porque yo no quería ser presuntuoso así que sólo he traído preservativos. Además, con mi suerte, el lubricante habría explotado por todos lados y después tendría que explicar por qué tenía lubricante en mi equipaje de mano a los de seguridad del aeropuerto, y eso no habría acabo bien, ni para mi ni para el pobre agente del TSA al que le hubieran asignado mi caso.” 

“Mañana sexo,” coincide Derek, “Pero solo si prometes no hablar más sobre el TSA y lubricante.” 

“Eso puedo hacerlo.”

Hay un latido de silencio que Derek sabe no va a durar, Lo cuenta en segundos. Derek empieza a contar mentalmente y Stiles aguanta dieciséis Mississippi antes de que hable de nuevo. Derek se siente absolutamente reivindicado pero también afectuoso. 

“¿Así que eres de los que se acurrucan?”

“¿No nos estamos acurrucando ahora?” 

Están enroscados el uno con el otro como una cuerda enredada. La cabeza de Stiles está en el hombro de Derek, su pierna entre las de Stiles mientras que sus pies buscan calor bajo un tobillo alejado. Su brazo está echado sobre el pecho de Stiles con la mano sobre la curva del hombro y el propio de Stiles está echado sobre la cintura de Derek. Derek tenía la impresión de que esto era un alto nivel de arrumacos. 

“No lo sé. ¿Me estás complaciendo?” 

“Si.”

“Entonces-”

“También me gusta esto. Puedo hacer ambas cosas.”

“Oh.”

“Si. Oh. Así que cállate, ve a dormir. Es tarde.”

“Y mañana es el Día de Sexo de Stiles y Derek.”

Derek se ríe en la oscuridad de su habitación. “Si. Claro.”

“Lo voy a anotar en tu calendario de pared.”

“Fuiste tú el que me envió ese calendario. Está todo lleno de lagartos.” Da igual cuanto se lo diga a Stiles, se niega a escuchar. Porque, ¿lagartos? Sigue sin hacer gracia. El peluche con forma de lagarto que Stiles le envió por el último cumpleaños de Jackson no fue divertido, el sujeta cepillos de dientes con forma de lagarto que hay en su baño no fue divertido, y el calendario de lagartos no fue divertido. Y aún así no ha tirado nada. El lagarto de peluche sigue en su sofá, como si perteneciera ahí. “Haz lo que quieras con ello.” 

“Esas son unas palabras imprudentes, amigo mío.” 

Derek no está sorprendido que, cuando se despierta ‘DÍA DE SEXO DE STILES Y DEREK OMG SI’ esté escrito en grandes mayúsculas de diversos colores de rotulador permanente en el calendario de lagartos que está en la pared frente a su cama. No se pregunta donde ha encontrado Stiles sus rotuladores. Es Stiles. Encontrará lo que quiera en cualquier lugar si tiene el tiempo y deseo. Derek está un poco sorprendido de que Stiles aún no esté en la cama al ser el “Día de Sexo de Stiles y Derek Omg Si.” Ese tipo de cosa debería empezar y terminar en la cama, ¿no? No es un experto pero puede sacar conclusiones. 

Derek encuentra a Stiles en su cocina, en sus pantalones de pijama azules de algodón, haciendo huevos en la sartén de Derek. Los pantalones son un poco pequeño para Stiles y llegan justo por encima de sus tobillos, pero la imagen es la mejor cosa no sexy que ha visto Derek en toda su vida. Es tan buena, de hecho, que Derek sale silenciosamente de la habitación y vuelve con su cámara digital justo a tiempo para sacarle una foto de Stiles cantando mientras rasca con la espátula la sartén. 

El flash llama la atención de Stiles, y este se gira, sosteniendo la espátula como un micrófono, y canturrea, “I just had sex and it felt so good. Dude let me put my penis beside his. I just had sex and I'll never go back to the not having sex ways of the past.”

“Eres un auténtico chiflado,” observa Derek, haciendo otra foto, justo en la cara de Stiles. “Además esa no es la letra.” 

“La he adaptado para actos de sexo homosexuales,” contraataca Stiles, parpadeando rápido por el flash. Quita la sartén del calor y sonríe a Derek ampliamente. “Buenos días. Me pone muchísimo que sepas la letra de Lonely Island lo suficientemente bien como para corregirme. También tu cara y el resto, pero ahora mismo, tu conocimiento de Andy Samberg se lleva la palma.”

Derek no se pavonea. Nada de estas cosas son algo por lo que merezca la pena enorgullecerse. No llega a ese nivel de ridículo. En serio. “Me sigo olvidando de que sigues siendo un niño, no uno que ha crecido demasiado.” 

“Dice el tío que está pensando totalmente en follarme el culo de menor de edad. ¿A qué viene lo de la cámara?” 

Derek se encoge de hombros . Le gustan las fotos. Perdió la mayoría de las fotografías de familia que no estaban en Facebook en el incendio, y fue a algunas clases en la universidad porque en serio, un grado en Humanidades es un código para “no tienes ni idea de lo que quieres hacer con tu vida así que elige lo que sea”. Hay otras impresiones que se han unido al Arbus y DiCorcia en su salón. Algunas de las imágenes son impresiones de fotógrafos cuyos nombres han oído los frikis del arte y algunos que ha comprado a vendedores de varios establecimientos en la calle, pero muchas son de las exposiciones en la galería que Zhang lleva.

Zhang siempre llama a Derek en el último minuto porque sabe que Derek casi nunca tiene planes y empieza con un suspiro dramático. “Derek, nene, por favor” al teléfono. “Mi inauguración va a ser un fracaso si no vienes. Tienes que venir. Por favor.” A Derek le gusta de verdad las cosas que adquiere Zhang. Y también le gusta Zhang, siempre le ha gustado, así que se pone una camisa negra elegante y se presenta allí.

Nueve de cada diez veces, hay al menos un fotógrafo del cual no puede dejar el edificio sin coger su obra, y Zhang lo sabe. Llama a Derek tanto por lo que su debilidad hará por sus clientes y tanto por verdadero afecto. Asi que ahora la colección de Derek es una mezcla extraña, porque mayoritariamente le gustan las ideas de capturas momentos para siempre, especialmente momentos como este. “Quería sacarte una foto.” 

“¿Va a ser este un momento de ‘píntame como a una de tus chicas francesas, Jack’? Porque iba a hacer tortilla francesa pero la verdad es que no se hacer tortilla francesa así que he hecho media docena de huevos revueltos porque hoy es el Día de Sexo de Stiles y Derek y ese es un día que necesita proteínas. Asi que la sesión de fotos va a tener que esperar hasta después de la comida.”  

Derek se siente repentinamente avergonzado. Es completamente ridículo. Es una estúpida cámara digital de cien dólares. Se encoge de hombros. “No hay sesión fotográfica.” 

Stiles le estudia con la sartén llena de huevos en mano y después dice, “Puedes hacer una si quieres. Me parece bien. Tenemos que poner reglas sobre la distribución en internet porque, ya sabes, no voy a tener dieciocho años hasta dentro de dos meses, pero mola y además a ti te gusta, ¿no?” Derek no dice nada pero Stiles sigue sonriendo mientras reparte los huevos. “Me gustaría también, así que, si.”  

Eso no es algo sobre lo que vaya a pensar Derek. Va a pensar en Stiles haciéndole en desayuno para que puedan pasar el resto del día teniendo sexo, sexo por el cual Stiles está tan excitado que tiene que cantar. Así que Derek come y observa a Stiles comer hasta que ya no puede mirar más porque Stiles tiene una boca. Se encuentra alejando a Stiles de la mesa agarrándole de la parte posterior de la camiseta igual que hacía en Beacon Hills, usando una fuerza que ahora solo usa cuando pasa la aspiradora bajo el sofá, para arrastrar físicamente a Stiles de su silla. 

“Pero qué-”

“Realmente, realmente necesito follarte la boca ahora mismo,” le informa Derek, sacándole de la cocina. Contempla el parar en el salón, pero no, su habitación tampoco está tan lejos y no quiere tener que moverse luego. Puede que Stiles no haya traído lubricante pero Derek tiene algo en su baño y ellos no van a moverse de nuevo excepto quizás para pedir pizza. Así es mejor.  

“Oh, bueno, cuando me lo pone así,” balbucea Stiles mientras tropieza por el pasillo tras Derek. Se ríe un poco cuando tropiezan con la transición de madera a moqueta en la entrada del dormitorio de Derek. “¿Como puedo resistirme?” 

Derek no cree que esa sera una pregunta de verdad así que no responde. Se concentra en su lugar en lo que importa. “No quiero tener que esperar a chupártela así que podemos hacer el sesenta y nueve, pero conmigo arriba. Luego puede elegir tú la siguiente posición.” 

Stiles le mira, sus pupilas dilatadas y oscuras en sus grande ojos. “Has pensado en esto. En plan, logísticamente.” 

“¿Tú no?” pregunta Derek. Duda esto considerando que Stiles usó seis colores distintos para marcar este día en el calendario. Eso requiere previsión. ¿Y si pone la mitad de esfuerzo en pensar en como tener sexo? Van a ser increíbles porque Stiles tiene un plan. Stiles siempre tiene planes, pero este plan en concreto va a ser específicamente sexual. 

“No, lo he hecho totalmente. Yo sólo - no debería de ser sexy al ser tan seco y brusco, pero si, el sesenta y nueva suena bien. Estoy a favor de ello. Dejemos que el Día de Sexo de Stiles y Derek comience oficialmente.” Y con esto salta hacia Derek y le escala como un tití en un uno de estos árboles improvisados hechos con neumáticos del zoo. 

Derek es un gran fan de esto, ha de decir. Stiles es todo brazo y piernas y son de lo mejor a su alrededor. Derek simplemente se queda ahí, sintiéndose rodeado por Stiles. Stiles no se preocupa en sostenerse una vez está donde quiere, su cara contra la de Derek. Stiles no necesita sostenerse, se da cuenta Derek, porque sabe que los brazos de Derek le sostendrán. Esa confianza es una de las cosas más asombrosas que Derek ha experimentado. Le hace sentirse fuerte de una manera en la cual el poder de lobo no se acerca. 

“¿Ahora?” pregunta Derek cuando Stiles se mueve para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Eso le da acceso al cuello y mandíbula de Stiles pero no es lo que quiere. “Stiles, ahora.” 

“Me gusta aquí arriba,” gime Stiles directamente en su oído. “La vista es jodidamente increíble. Más tarde deberíamos de hacer algo conmigo aquí arriba, pero sí. Si, ahora está bien.” 

Derek cae en la cama con Stiles sobre él y después gira para poner a Stiles debajo. Las ropas se quitan un minuto después porque Stiles no lleva nada bajo los pijamas lo cual, joder, es tan excitante - la idea de la piel de Stiles contra sus ropas. Va a enviar a Stiles al tour del campus de Columbia mañana en una de sus camisetas o calzoncillos por esto. Esto es increíble, aunque no tan glorioso como la piel pálida y llena de lunares que se extiende bajo él. 

“Te ves bien en mi cama,” dice Derek porque por favor elige una universidad de Nueva York y quédate conmigo y siento una dicha real cuando estás conmigo no es muy apropiado justo antes de la primera mamada.

Stiles simplemente sonríe, y se echa para atrás hasta que está estirado directamente en el centro del colchón y Derek tiene que preguntarse cómo folló Connor a Stiles para hacer que pasase de un virgen desgarbado a esta criatura que parece tan cómodo al decir ahora y más y ahí justo ahí. Va a preguntar, luego, pero ahora está conforme con gatear sobre Stiles y lamer su camino por el cuerpo de Stiles hasta su polla. Está duro cuando Derek llega y le lame desde la base hasta la punta, siguiendo la ligera curvatura justo antes de parar y reposicionarse. 

No estaba bromeando con lo del sesenta y nueve. Tampoco ve la necesidad de dar órdenes de Stiles. Stiles hará lo que quiera cuando quiera porque así es él, así que Derek concentra su atención en la polla de Stiles en su lugar. 

La piel de Stiles no sabe a nada más que a Stiles, y eso es delicioso. Es mejor que cualquier otra cosa porque es él, es su esencia. A través del sabor está el olor y es todo deseo, deseando esto, deseando a Derek. Es una de las cosas más calientes que Derek ha experimentado. Me hace sentirse desesperado, hambriento, y deja caer la cabeza porque necesita sentir a Stiles, el peso de él en su lengua y la forma en su boca, y lo necesita ahora. 

Derek no ha hecho mamadas de ningún tipo en años pero se acuerda de como era. Recuerda lo que le gustaba, succionar con fuerza la cabeza, y algo por lo que sus ligues estaban siempre gratamente sorprendidos - una presión amable pero firme en la piel justo detrás de los huevos - e intenta usar todo eso y más pero joder. Joder. 

Stiles tiene su boca en Derek al mismo tiempo y Stiles no es silencioso. Ni por asomo. Ni siquiera cuando está chupando la polla de Derek. Stiles gime y gimotea y agarra el culo de Derek cómo si así fuera a evitar caerse del borde de un precipicio. Alza sus caderas y la cara al mismo tiempo de manera que Dios, si, se siente como si estuviera follando y siendo follado al mismo tiempo. 

Es poco riguroso y mojado por la saliva y el sudor pero eso sólo hace que todo sea más fácil, más fácil. Derek se sostiene sobre un brazo para poder recorrer la polla de Stiles con su dedo corazón y después presionar el dedo húmedo contra el agujero de Stiles. Stiles se aparta y ahoga un “Derek, Derek, ¡joder!” conforme Derek presiona hacia dentro. 

Es todo el aviso que recibe Derek antes de que Stiles se esté corriendo en su garganta. Es amargo y salado y Stiles, así que Derek traga y folla a Stiles con su dedo durante el orgasmo de Stiles hasta que se estremece, temblando y presionando contra el costado de Derek, gimiendo, “No puedo, Derek, joder. Espera, espera. Dame un segundo, Jesús.”

Derek le ignora, agachando la cabeza para lamer alrededor de su dedo, añadiendo más saliva resbaladiza al desastre para poder presionar más profundo, un poco más fuerte. Stiles hace un ruido bajo pero su boca está de vuelta, caliente y prieta y tan jodidamente húmeda. Derek cierra sus ojos, ahogándose en el olor de la excitación de Stiles y sus sudores mezclados y la sensación de esa perfecta ruidosa boca en su polla y el músculo apretado alrededor de su dedo, y se corre con un gruñido. Siente sus dientes alargarse, pero solo eso, solo lo suficiente como para hacer sangrar su labio inferior antes de que retrocedan, y se cae de lado, sacando con cuidado su dedo de Stiles antes de girar para estar de espaldas.

Stiles se acerca y apoya su cabeza contra el muslo de Derek. “Vamos a morir,” declara. “Nos vamos a follar hasta la muerte si eso ha sido sólo una mamada. En serio. Será genial.” 

“Me alegra que lo pienses,” dice Derek, acariciando el estómago de Stiles ociosamente. Le gusta esto, estar tumbado desnudo y hablar. No cree haberlo hecho nunca antes y está bien. Cree que debería intentar hacerlo más amenudo. Stiles probablemente no se opondría. 

“Primero una siesta, luego puedes follarme. Pero con lubricante, jodido sádico. ¿Saliva? Eso sólo está bien en Brokeback Mountain.” 

“O también me puedes follar tú,” ofrece. “Cualquiera está bien.”

Stiles está callado entonces. “¿En serio?”

“¿Sueno a que bromeo?” pregunta. Nunca puede decirlo con seguridad. Culpa a Oz. Ese grado de cara de poker es contagiosa. 

“No. Es sólo que no lo esperaba.”

“¿Por qué?”

Stiles se sienta para poder dar a Derek un suspiro en condiciones, exasperado. “¡Porque eres el alfa! Y tú eres Derek Hale y yo soy yo. Simplemente no computa.” 

Derek se alza sobre un codo para poder mirar más fácilmente a Stiles. “¿Por qué no?” 

“No lo sé, ¿quizás porque tu aura es la de el de la persona más dominante y de arriba de todos los superiores?” 

Derek se encoge de hombros. “Eso no quiere decir que lo sea. Resulta que soy versátil. Complejo y todo.” Le da a Stiles una sonrisa y decide abrirle la puerta. “Tengo profundidades sin sondear.”

“Oh, yo sí que voy a sondearte esas profundidades,” declara Stiles, atravesándola. “Considera a tus profundidades completamente sondeadas. ¿Sondeadas? ¿Sondeables? ¿A punto de sondearse?”

“Pensaba que querías dormir.” 

“Y quiero, pero conjugar correctamente lo de sondear en este contexto primero.” 

“Haz eso,” dice Derek. “Yo em voy a meter bajo las sábanas. Eres bienvenido a unirte.”

“Vale.” Dice Stiles, siguiéndole bajo la ropa de cama y enredando sus piernas. “Creo que serán sondeadas una vez sondee las profundidades que actualmente están sin sondear pero son sondables.”

“Wow. No es de extrañar que las universidades más exclusivas te quieran.” 

“Cállate,” declara Stiles, y golpea rápidamente su pezón. La sensación golpea y hace que Derek tiemble. Stiles se da cuenta y sonríe de medio lado, tocando con el pulgar el tieso botón. “Bueno, esto es interesante. Planeo usar totalmente esto en tu contra después de que echemos la siesta.” 

Derek sonríe. No puede dejar de sonreír cerca de Stiles hoy, lo cual es algo espantoso. “Es bueno saberlo.” Stiles no responde, razón por la cual sabe que Stiles ha caído en un coma post orgásmico. 

Derek le mira dormir durante treinta minutos antes de desenredarse y bajar las sábanas. Hubo una conversación sobre follar y le gusta ese plan. Se dirige al baño con pasos quedos. Normalmente guarda el lubricante en la ducha pero lo tiró a uno de los armarios bajo el lavabo justo antes de que se fuera a buscar a Stiles al aeropuerto.

Ahora no puede encontrarlo. Así que ahí está, desnudo y arrodillado para sortear entre el caos bajo el lavabo. Por supuesto entonces es cuando Stiles se despierta y pregunta, “¿Qué cojones?” lo suficientemente repentino como para sorprender a Derek y hacer que se golpee la cabeza justo en el borde esquina.  

Maldice y se desconcierta pero su mano golpea una forma plástica familiar mientras intenta sujetarse. Cuando emerge sujetando la botella medio vacía de Seda Líquida tiene que refrenar las ganas de alzar el puño al aire cómo Rocky. Si no estuviera apunto de tener sexo, se replantearía su vida y elecciones ahora mismo. 

Poniéndose de pie, lanza la botella al otro lado de la habitación. Stiles parpadea hacia ello y después sonríe. “Oh. Bueno. Sí.” 

“Si,” coincide Derek cuando toca la cama, deslizándose de nuevo entre las sábanas. Se pone de lado y atrae a Stiles contra él, y cuando echa una pierna sobre la cadera de Stiles, Derek puede notar cómo se pone duro. 

“Respeto tu preparación,” dice Stiles arrastrando una de sus manos bajo su columna vertebral. “Fui un Boy Scout.”

“¿Por qué no me sorprende?” Puede imaginarse perfectamente a Stiles y Scott en uno de esos ridículos pañuelos. Es algo pervertido pero lo de Eagle Scout podría ser excitante. 

“Pero no lo fuiste.” 

“No fui miembro.” 

La mano de Stiles se desliza por la espalda de Derek hasta sujetar su nuca. Rueda sus cadera y Derek va a su encuentro porque joder. Joder. Es tan bueno, la manera en que encajan juntos. 

“No. No eres de esa clase de animal, ¿verdad?”

Agacha la cabeza para que su nariz quede presionada contra a mejilla de Stiles. “Pues si,” reconoce Derek, y sus labios apenas rozan la barba de tres días de ahí con cada palabra. 

Stiles deja salir un suspiro que Derek siente más que oye. “Dios. Apuesto a que te dejaban correr a lo salvaje.”

“¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Me quieres salvaje?”

“Quiero volverte salvaje.”

“Lo haces.”

“Quiero sentirlo,” gime Stiles. “Quiero sentir cómo lo pierdes, Derek. Joder.” 

Stiles está tan duro, ambos lo están, pero Derek puede oler el deseo de Stiles, una sensación separada que es un placer por sí sola. Es rica y terrosa y un poco dulce. Stiles va a ser tan dulce cuando Derek le folle. Lo puede decir. 

“Lo haré. Stiles, lo haré.” 

“Lo serás. Deberíamos estar follando ya. Deberías estar dentro de mi. Por favor.”

“Si. Vale.” Eso quiere decir que tiene que alejarse, tiene que sentarse para coger el lubricante y uno de los condones que Stiles debe de haber sacado de su bolsa y ha tirado en la mesilla de noche de Derek esta mañana. Se pone el preservativo antes de volver con Stiles porque no va a querer detenerse cuando toque a Stiles de nuevo. Diablos, no va a ser capaz de parar y merecerá la puta pena porque se desliza encima de él en el momento en que Derek se tumba, aprisionando sus caderas con las piernas. 

“¿Está esto bien?” pregunta, pareciendo nervioso por primera vez. “Realmente me gusta así.” 

“Así es perfecto.” Puede ver a Stiles así, su cuerpo expuesto en la luz diurna y su dura polla a fácil alcance. Derek echa lubricante en sus manos y aprieta la polla de Stiles con su mano izquierda, frotando unas cuantas veces. “Bésame,” dice, pero sale como una orden. 

Y Stiles lo hace. Y joder, obedece, inclinándose y tomando la boca de Derek entre una respiración y la siguiente. Presiona sus pechos juntos y alza el culo de Stiles de tal manera que Derek puede presionar con sus resbaladizos dedos de su mano derecha entre sus glúteos. La primera presión contra el agujero de Stiles le hace jadear en el beso y Dios. Dios, ese pequeño sonido. Derek podía escuchar ese sonido por siempre. 

Stiles rompe el beso de verdad para jadear cuando Derek mete el dedo. “Oh joder,” gime Stiles mientras Derek mete el dedo hasta el nudillo de manera lenta pero firme. “¡Joder! Derek.” 

“Maravilloso.” Dice Derek. Folla a Stiles con su dedo hasta que Stiles mete las rodillas bajo él para presionar contra ello. “Eres tan maravilloso así. ¿Puedes con más?” 

“Si. Dios, si. No necesito - yo - Derek, Derek, sólo haz que esté húmedo y fóllame. Puedo con ello.” 

Derek desliza un segundo dedo dentro, moviéndolos como una tijera para que sus nudillos golpeen la próstata de Stiles con cada empuje. Stiles se retuerce sobre él, maldiciendo y gimiendo. Observar cómo su cara se pone roja, como los músculos de su cuello se aprietan hace que Derek se ponga más duro. 

Cuando Stiles dice, “Estoy listo, tan listo, por favor,” Derek saca los dedos y en su lugar posa las manos en las caderas de Stiles. Después puede ver cómo Stiles se sienta y se hunde en su polla  con las manos apoyadas en el estómago de Derek para estabilizarse. Es caliente y prieto y es Stiles. Es el jodido Stiles y Derek no puede respirar porque es tan bueno.    

Sus caderas dan una sacudida involuntaria porque todo es demasiado y Stiles gime, un sonido que proviene del centro de su pecho y es arrancado, pero presiona de vuelta y justo así se están moviendo juntos. Stiles se está montando y Derek le echa hacia abajo con fuerza de las caderas cada vez que se desliza hacia abajo. Los ojos de Stiles se vuelven vidriosos y su boca se abre cuando Derek intenta un tipo ligeramente diferente de empuje, y gime, “Dios, si, ahí. Justo ahí. Así, Derek. Si.” 

Derek lo hace lo mejor que puede para seguir pero es difícil. Stiles se siente tan jodidamente increíble, apretando y deslizándose alrededor de su polla. Incluso la manera en que se abre su boca mientras jadea con cada subida y caída es tan jodidamente hermosa que Derek está teniendo problemas serios para contenerse.

“¿Estás cerca?” pregunta, ambas manos clavándose viciosamente en los muslos de Stiles ahora. Derek espera dejar marcas con la forma de sus uñas. Quiere que permanezcan ahí durante semanas para que Stiles no pueda olvidar esto cuando se vaya. “Stiles, por favor.” 

“¿Por?” pregunta Stiles con una sonrisa descuidada. “¿Lo estás tú?” Se ríe pero es sin aliento. “Eres tan jodidamente bueno, Derek, me haces sentir tan jodidamente lleno. Jodidamente lleno de ti. Podría hacer esto todo el día. Quiero hacerlo.” 

“No” gime Derek. “No hables así si no quieres que me corra.” Puntúa lo que quiere decir con una embestida brutal de sus caderas. 

“No es ese- ¡Ah! Joder. ¿No es ese el objetivo?”

“No antes de ti. Esta vez no.” 

“Vale. Vale, entonces...quédate quieto.” Derek lo hace y es recompensado cuando Stiles se echa hacia delante para colocar sus manos abiertas en el pecho de Derek, y después empieza a follarse en la polla de Derek. Le mata a Derek el quedarse quieto pero Stiles tiene sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y se muerde el labio inferior entre los dientes. Rueda las caderas y se sacude, gime largo y profundo cuando encuentra el punto, ritmo y velocidad apropiados. “Dios. Oh jodido Jesucristo, ahí. Derek, tócame de una puta vez. Yo- yo no puedo-” se interrumpe con un grito afilado mientras se embiste hacia abajo, forzando a Derek a empujar hacia arriba y adentro. 

Derek sisea el nombre de Stiles a través de dientes apretados mientras taneta entre ellos buscando la polla de Stiles. No va a sobrevivir a esto. Va a morir con Stiles montando su polla y jadeando “Derek” y “por favor” y “ahi, si, quédate justo así para mi, joder, si”. Esa boca va a ser su condena así que se alza hasta que puede reclamarla como suya, besando a Stiles al compás del ritmo que ha impuesto Stiles.  

Stiles gimotea en su boca pero no para, follando hacia delante en el puño de Derek y después hacia atrás en su polla. Los pequeños sonidos salen a golpes de Stiles hasta que aleja su boca. Todo su cuerpo se comprime cuando se corre, músculos apretando con fuerza alrededor de Derek. Es demasiado, Derek está demasiado cerca, y golpea dentro de Stiles una, dos, tres veces antes de que se esté corriendo también, la cabeza echada completamente hacia atrás mientras los colores estallan tras sus párpados cerrados. 

Stiles cae sobre él con un golpe de piel sudada cayendo sobre piel. Presiona su boca en la piel del cuello de Derek sin ningún pensamiento o dirección, solo una calidez húmeda en su piel, ignorando el lío de semen entre ellos.

Derek saca la polla con cuidado pero más allá de eso ni siquiera se mueve. Ni siquiera intenta quitarse el condón.  Es asqueroso, lo sabe. Simplemente es difícil que le importe cuando Stiles está haciendo estos pequeños suspiros que Derek puede oír y sentir al mismo tiempo, y huele a sexo y felicidad. Stiles puede quedarse ahí para siempre si quiere. Por él está bien. 

“Tenía razón sobre nosotros follándonos hasta la muerte,” masculla Stiles. “Estoy muerto. Tu pene me ha matado. Enhorabuena.” 

“Gracias. Creo.” 

“Mm.” Coincide Stiles. Le da un pequeño mordisco a la piel de Derek y después suspira otra vez. “De nada.”

“Ni lo menciones.”

“Entonces, tienes toda esa resistencia de hombre lobo. ¿Listo para volver al ruedo?”

“Tengo un periodo refractario, sabes,” Derek se ríe entre dientes pero sí que podría estarlo. Solo tiene miedo de que su pene se vaya a caer si no le da al menos algo de tiempo. “¿Una ducha en su lugar?” 

“Hm. Deja que me lo piense. ¿Desnudo, mojado y enjabonado contigo? Nah, suena horrible,” declara Stiles con una sonrisa ladeada. 

Obviamente, Stiles hace caso omiso de todas las medidas seguridad y salta una vez que el agua está corriendo. Casi se caen sobre los azulejos resbaladizos y Derek golpea con la espalda una de las canillas por accidente cuando Stiles posa su boca en el pezón de Derek, haciendo buen uso de su amenaza anterior de usar esa debilidad contra él. El cómo sobreviven a sus orgasmos es un misterio para Derek, pero lo consiguen.

Después se acurrucan en el sofá de Derek con nada más que sus toallas, esperando a que el lugar más cercano al apartamento de comida India les traiga la comida. Comen con los dedos y ven La Cosa, de John Carpenter en la televisión de plasma de Dere porque, como indica Stiles, es una película de miedo, acción, y un clásico de culto. Consiguen terminar toda la película y la mitad de Kill Bill Vol. 1 antes de que vuelvan a besarse, limpiando curry y cúrcuma hasta que el único sabor que queda es el de ellos. 

Más tarde, Stiles folla a Derek doblado sobre la mesa de la cocina porque “En serio, ese pobre mueble lo ha estado esperando desde esta mañana y Dios, Derek, mírate. No me puedo creer que me dejes hacer esto.” Las garras de Derek salen y crean regueros en la madera cuando Stiles encuentra en ángulo correcto y golpea su próstata una y otra vez. Está literalmente aullando cuando se corre por todo el suelo. Hace que Stiles se ría y gima al mismo tiempo, porque dijo que quería a Derek salvaje. Completamente modo lobo, rasgando agujeros en la mesa mientras Stiles le folla a través de sus temblores es lo más cerca que ha estado Derek en años. 

Stiles coge la cámara desde donde había quedado olvidada esta mañana en su camino a la habitación. Se la lanza a Derek. Derek rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza. “Venga.”

“No, tío, vuélvete loco. Quiero ver que es lo que puedes hacer con una de estas.” 

Así que que lo den por culo. Lo hace. Se arrastran de nuevo a la cama, sábanas alrededor de sus cinturas, y Derek saca foto tras foto mientras Stiles habla con sus manos. Son todas sinceras y, tras treinta fotos, Stiles se la arrebata de las manos. De ahí se convierte en un desastre de fotos estilo MySpace con Stiles sosteniendo la cámara por encima de ellos mientras pone caras, unas cuantas de ellas involuntariamente hacia Derek. Al menos lo hace hasta que Derek forcejea para quitarle la cámara de sus manos, tirándola al suelo para poder concentrarse al 100% de su atención en silenciar a Stiles con besos.

Cuando finalmente deciden finalizar la noche, Derek piensa que este quizás ha sido el mejor día de toda su vida. Se envuelve alrededor de Stiles y golpea suavemente con la nariz su garganta, dejando que el olor de sexo, y sudor, y satisfacción fluya por él. 

“Me he divertido,” murmura, porque es cierto. No se acuerda de la última vez que se divirtió de verdad pero eso es lo que ha sido hoy. 

Stiles se ríe. “Bien. Ese era el objetivo.” Puede notar la respiración de Stiles igualarse, oir los latidos satisfechos de su corazón. “Más diversión mañana cuando vuelva del campus. Si esto en lo que atenerse, el resto del fin de semana va a ser épico.”

Escuchar a Stiles girar fuera de la cama por la mañana despierta a Derek, pese a que vivir en la ciudad de nuevo le ha enseñado a ser un dormilón. Observa con ojos entrecerrados mientras Stiles entra con pasos quedos al baño y después va hacia su maleta. Se ha metido un par de pantalones negros y está buscando entre sus cosas por una camisa cuando Derek dice “Coge una de las mías.”  

“¿Una de tus qué?”

Indica con la cabeza hacia las camisas colgadas en su armario abierto pero no se sienta. “Tengo unas cuantas de colores. Coge una.” 

Stiles le lanza una sonrisa. “¿Es esto una marca de olor?” 

“¿Quien te ha dicho lo de la marca de olor?” 

“Tío. Paso literalmente todo mi tiempo en una manada de lobos. Eso incluye horario escolar y prácticamente todo el tiempo que no estoy inconsciente. Sé cosas. Así que, ¿lo es?”

Ese comentario le hubiera tensionado al menos un poco la mayoría de días. En su lugar Derek se encuentra más distraído por el collage de moretones, chupetones y marcas de uñas cubriendo el pecho y el estómago de Stiles. Los ha dejado todos él así que no puede preocuparse mucho de lo que hará Stiles cuando no esté aquí siempre y cuando lo siguiente que toque su piel sea algo de Derek.

“¿Qué respuesta hará que te ponga una?”

“La sincera.”

“Un poco. Sobre todo me gusta la idea de que esté en mis ropas.” 

Stiles se encoge de hombros y se pone en pie. “Puedo vivir con ello.”

Saca una camisa azul marino de vestir que Zhang le regaló a Derek en Navidades tras declarar que su guardarropa era demasiado “chic mortuorio” y se la pone. Derek la lleva a reuniones de manada y cuando Kylia y su novia le invitan a cenar. Derek cree que le queda mejor a Stiles que a él porque de alguna manera hace que sus ojos sean más cálidos. 

“¿Y bien?” pregunta Stiles, extiendo los brazos. “Parezco material de Columbia, ¿verdad?”

La camisa se queda grande pero no mucho más de lo que Stiles se compraría para sí, y con las líneas rectas de los pantalones negros parece mayor. Por primera vez, Derek puede ver al hombre en que se está convirtiendo Stiles, en vez de simplemente saberlo u oír que estaba debajo del chico bocazas a quien Derek conoció en el bosque tras su antigua casa. 

“Me matricularía contigo,” dice. 

Con eso gana una enorme sonrisa. “Oh verás, cuando lo dices tú suena sucio.” 

“Bueno, si quieres una demostración.”  

“Si. Quiero decir, no. No. No seré seducido. Tengo que ir a la entrevista y ser productivo para poder decirle la verda a mi padre cuando le llame luego.” Pero sí que se acerca al borde de la cama y se inclina para presionar un beso lento y húmedo en la boca de Derek. Derek se abre bajo el contacto, dejando que Stiles imponga la velocidad y la fuerza con una larga mano sobre la mandíbula de Derek. “Deberías quedarte ahí, sin embargo,” murmura Stiles cuando se levanta. “En serio. Tú en la cama, desnudo, justo así, es cómo quiero encontrarte cuando vuelva.”

“Jesús, ¿has sido siempre así de mandón?” 

“Si, es sólo que no me escuchabas antes.”

“Apenas te estoy escuchando ahora.”

“Cállate. Esto se llama habilidad de liderazgo.” Miró a los ojos de Stiles cuando estos se desviaron al reloj digital en la mesilla de noche de Derek. “Maldita sea. Me tengo que ir en serio. Pero volveré.” Le da a Derek otro beso, rápido y con la boca cerrada. “Adiós.”

“Adiós. Buena suerte,” dice Derek y es golpeado con el conocimiento de que quiere mañanas cómo estas, con Stiles saliendo por la puerta con un beso, durante el resto de su vida. Se queda sin aliento, el pecho comprimido mientras oye cómo se cierra la puerta. 

La última vez que se enamoró de alguien así de intensamente fue con Kate. El pánico se dispara dentro de él al pensar en estar enamorado porque, Jesús, es lo que es. Se está imaginando una vida en diez, veinte, cincuenta años desde ahora con Stiles en ella y si esto no es amor entonces no sabe lo que es. 

Llama a Oz porque Oz ha reemplazado a Laura en su contacto por defecto en crisis. Su calma es contagiosa y a Derek le vendría bien algo de zen. Oz se presenta un par de horas después, con pizza como siempre, y esta vez se trae su guitarra y su bajo, empujando este último hacia Derek. 

“¿Qué coño es esto?”

“Es un bajo.”

“No, eso puedo verlo.”

“Vamos a tocar. Ahora compórtate como un hombre y dame una base de bajo. Recuerda el como se hacía. Nadie se olvida de ello.”

Derek mira al instrumento en sus manos. No era bueno con el bajo, o cualquier instrumento, la verdad. Esto es lo que intentó tocar cuando conoció a Oz y podía diferenciar los tonos de una melodía. Aún así, no está seguro de porqué Oz está haciendo esto. “¿Esto es para algo?”

“La música calma a la bestia,” dice Oz. 

“Y hablar a las plantas hace que crezcan pero no voy a charlar con un ficus.” 

Oz rueda los ojos. “Cierra el pico y toca.” 

Así que lo hace y apesta y lo hace mal y sufre con Green Day y el clásico de vieja escuela Fall Out Boy porque Oz tocó con un montón de bandas cuando estaba en sus veintipocos y se las sabe todas. “Además,” dice Oz, “Wentz es un tio majo con una mierda de bajista. Puedes soportar casi todo de lo que ha escrito. Coño, mi primo pequeño puede con ello y ni siquiera sabe cómo sujetar un bajo. Su madre le dio una flauta. Está tan mal.”

Están sentados en el salón, riendo por el desastre que es Monday Warrior - a Derek le gusta Rush, demandadle -  cuando Stiles llega a casa. Mira dos veces desde el umbral antes de entrar. “Lo siento,” dice Stiles. “Tengo que estar alucinando pero es que parece que estás tocando la guitarra.” 

“Es un bajo,” corrige Oz. “Y si esa es tu idea de una alucinación entonces necesitas mejores drogas o una vida más interesante. Ey,” apoya la guitarra y cruza la habitación para darle la mano a Stiles. “Soy Oz.”

“Oh. Tú eres el tío hombre lobo del agujero en el suelo. Mola. Encantando de conocerte.” 

“Y tú debes ser Stiles, el novio.”

“No es mi novio,” suelta Derek. No lo son. No han hablado de lo que son más allá de amigos que han tenido un sexo espectacular. 

La cara de Stiles se cae como una roca antes de poner su sonrisa feliz en su sitio. Derek se golpea mentalmente por abrir la boca pero no puede disculparse o explicarse, Stiles se ha puesto en movimiento. Pregunta a Oz sobre su carrera musical y lo de ser un hombre lobo en Nueva York y sobre lo que piensa del cierre de CBGB y donde se originó su banda punk - en América o en Reino Unido. Es un absoluto parloteo nervioso del tipo que Derek no ha oído desde que paró de pasar tiempo en peligro mortal con Stiles.

Oz se limita a asentir y hacer ruidos y ocasionalmente dar una respuesta perfecta. Cuando a Stiles se le acaba el fuelle Oz inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y dice, “Me recuerdas a un amigo mío del instituto, excepto que él sólo tenía un ojo.” Mueve un dedo hacia su cara. “Cómo Nick Furia.” 

Stiles se le queda mirando. “¿Tienes un amigo que perdió un ojo? ¿Qué pasó?”

“Según mi ex, un sacerdote psicótico se lo sacó con el pulgar.”

“Me cago en la puta, ¿lo dices en serio?”

“Si.”

“Wow,” respira Stiles. “Eso hasta hace que todo lo del hombre lagarto parezca poco en comparación.” 

“Mm-hm.”

El silencio cae sobre la habitación cómo la niebla hasta que Stiles dice, “Wow. Eso si que ha sido un tema para matar una conversación.”

“Stiles, ven a sentarte,” dice Derek. Apoya con cuidado el abjo en el suelo y alarga una mano. Stiles la agarra como una ofrenda de paz que es. Con todo, Derek no se siente mejor por todo el tema de no es mi novio hasta que Stiles le permite echar un brazo sobre sus hombros. 

“Entonces, universidad, ¿eh? Lo intenté. No era lo mío.”

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Aparentemente soy demasiado listo como para pasar el resto de mi vida dando vuelta a hamburguesas, si se puede creer a mi padre, y mi talento principal es resistir a los terrores abyectos.”

“Eso lo hice,” dice Oz con un asentimiento de cabeza. 

“Oh man, ni tienes ni idea.”

Oz inclina la cabeza. “Prúebame.” 

Esto acaba con ellos dos intercambiando historias de peleas de monstruos, uno superando al otro aunque Oz está claramente a la cabeza, porque vampiros. Derek ni siquiera sabía que los vampiros existían. Más enervante es el número de incidentes en los que Stiles casi muere desde que Derek se fue y de los cuales Stiles nunca le habló. 

Cuando Oz se va finalmente, horas después, Derek se gira para encarar a Stiles y dice, “Pensaba que las cosas se habían calmado en Beacon Hills.” 

“Bueno, mis amigos no se están transformando en monstruos. Eso si que se ha calmado.” 

“Pero sigues en peligro.”

“Paso el tiempo con lobos. He tenido sexo contigo, un lobo. Siempre estoy en peligro. Se llama riesgo calculado.” 

Derek echa hacia atrás el brazo para poder dar un apretón a la nuca de Stiles. “Se llama estupidez. No puedes hacer eso, Stiles. No deberías estar en cualquiera que sea el lío que mi tío esté provocando.” 

“Noticia de última hora: no eres mi jefe y no me puedes decir qué hacer.” 

“No, pero me preocupo por ti.” 

Stiles se remueve en el sitio bajo su toque. “En realidad no.” 

“Te quiero a salvo y no me voy a disculpar por ello.”

“Nunca he pensado que te disculpases por algo.” 

Derek se tensa. No está seguro de cómo han llegadoa  esto. Estaban haciendo el amor no hace ni doce horas. Ahora está emanando ira. 

“No sé que quieres que diga,” admite Derek. 

“Ahora mismo nada estaría bien, porque cada vez que abre tu boca te conviertes en- eres el mismo capullo que dejó Beacon Hills y no el Derek que yo- con el que soy amigo, el que pilla que - en todas la maneras que importan - soy un adulto y me trata como a tal.” 

“No te estoy diciendo que hacer. Intento asimilar en mi cabeza el hecho de que has estado poniendo en juego tu vida y no me lo has dicho. ¿Como has podido no decírmelo?”

“No lo sé. Quizas porque estás a casi cuatro mil setecientos kilómetros y no puedes ni quieres ayudar, al pirarte de allí tan pronto como la manada de alfas se había ido. Hablamos de las cosas que importaban.”

Derek siente que le falta el aliento. “¿Así que pensabas que eso no imrpotaba?” 

“Pues claro que importa. Es sólo que no te importaba a ti y a mi y a lo que sea que tengamos.”

“A no ser que hubieras muerto. ¿Hubiera sabido alguien que tenía que llamarme?” 

“Isaac y Scott saben que hablamos. Isaac te hubiera llamado y Scott hubiera borrado todo el porno de mi ordenador y les hubiera avisado a los chicos con los que juego al WoW de lo que había pasado,” dice Stiles con un encogimiento de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa, como si tener un plan de contingencia indiferente y un plan de llamadas de emergencia en caso de muerte no fuese gran cosa. 

“Lo dices en serio.” 

“Tuvimos una banshee en el pueblo hace un mes. Echó abajo la cafetería solo con la fuerza de su voz. Pues claro que lo digo en serio.” 

Derek está horrorizado. Todo este tiempo y no tenia ni idea, ni puta idea. “Nunca lo dijiste.” 

“No. Porque tú eres mi normalidad, por raro que suene. Hablo contigo cada día y eso me recuerda que solo soy un tío, ¿sabes? Me puedo preocupar por los deportes y las notas y qué ver en la tele. Necesito que te quedes así, Derek. Me ayuda a permanecer cuerdo.”

Eso acalla a Derek, pero solo momentáneamente. Los recuerdos de la impotencia frente al enemigo, de la auténtica presencia de la muerte inminente, del miedo, siguen ahí para él. Estaban atentos a que tropezase con ellos una vez más para arrancarle la verdad. “¿Y qué hay de lo que necesito yo?” 

Stiles mira por la habitación. “No lo sé. Gran ciudad, gran casa, grandes amigos, si Oz es suficiente indicio. Yo diría que tienes todo lo que necesitas.”

“No lo tengo,” saca ahogado. “Jesús.”

“¿Qué quiere decir eso?” 

“Quiero decir que se han ido,” grita Derek antes de darse cuenta de lo que está diciendo. “Todos se han ido, Stiles.”

“Tu familia,” susurra Stiles, pero Derek lo escucha como si estuviera gritando. No hablan de la familia de Derek, nunca, justo igual que aparentemente no hablan de como Stiles sigue luchando contra males sobrenaturales en Beacon Hills.

Toda la lucha se escapa de él. “Si.”

“Valo. Lo siento. Sabes que lo siento, Derek, es sólo que no veo que es lo que tiene que ver eso conmigo.”

“Estaba solo. Tras Laura estaba solo y lo estaba controlando. Lo estaba controlando, pero ahora estás tú. Stiles, ¿cómo se supone que lo voy a hacer frente si te mueres igual que el resto de personas a las que he amado y yo podría haber hecho para evitarlo?”

Stiles está de pie, fuera del sofá y mirándole con sus grandes ojos marrones. “¿Qué?”

“Simplemente no puedo oírte hablar de salir herido y no intentar hacer algo. Así que, no sé, volveré a Beacon Hills contigo.”

“Espera. Espera, whoa, retrocede.” Stiles mueve sus manos. “Creo que nos hemos saltado algunos pasos aquí. ¿Quieres volver a la parte en la que incluyes bajo el paraguas de ‘las personas que amas’?”

“¿Por qué?” Derek frunce el ceño e ladea la cabeza. “¿No lo sabías?” 

“¿Cómo coño voy a sabre yo algo? No eres locuaz sobre tus sentimientos y la última vez que comprobé, no era tu novio.”

“No lo eres.” Dice Derek.

Y por supuesto eso provoca otra mueca de dolor. “Si, estoy al corriente,” salta Stiles y da un paso hacia atrás porque genial, Derek ha conseguido empeorar las cosas. 

Solo tiene 48 horas hasta que Stiles vuelva volando a California. Así no era cómo Derek quería pasarlas. Antes de que las cosas cambiasen con ese beso, habían planeado pasar este tiempo juntos al menos como amigos, no peleándose. 

Nunca ha sido bueno a la hora de comunicarse, así que cierra los ojos. En la oscuridad se siente igual que cuando están hablando por teléfono. Extrañamente, eso lo hace más fácil. 

“No lo eres, Stiles. No hemos hablado de ello y de acuerdo a todo lo que has dicho estos últimos dieciocho meses, siempre que Scott y Allison o Jackson y Lydia hacen la rutina de reconciliarse y romper, ese tipo de estatus es algo que se tiene que discutir, y con calma.”

“¿Pero está abierto a discusión?” 

Derek quiere arrancarse el pelo. Probablemente lo conseguiría si acercase sus manos lo suficientemente cerca de su cabeza. En su lugar aprieta y relaja los puños y deja salir un suspiro. “¿Hay algo de lo que no hablemos? Aparte del hecho de que te has estado poniendo en peligro regularmente.” 

“Eso es porque no me estoy poniendo en peligro. El peligro me encuentra. Y a Scott. Y a prácticamente todo el pueblo en general, a la cual no puedes regresar, Derek, en serio. Lo odias.”

“No, odio la idea de tú muriendo. Beacon Hills no me gusta. Hay una diferencia.” 

“No es una gran diferencia. Derek, déjalo ir.”

Derek se pone en pie, agarra a Stiles por la camisa y lo empotra contra el aparador. Esto le funcionó antes, quizás funcione de nuevo. “No,” gruñe, el lobo vibrando en su pecho y garganta. “No te voy a perder, Stiles.” Sacude un poco a Stiles. “Así no. Puedes decidir que no quieres volver a hablar conmigo, ir a Stanford, ir al puto Oxford, ir a la Universidad de Bangkok. No me importa siempre y cuando estés a salvo. ¿Entiendes?” 

Stiles le sonríe ampliamente y se alza para cubrir los puños de Derek con sus propias manos sudadas. “Empiezo a hacerlo.”

“Bien. Ahora dime si vas a dejar de ser un estúpido o si necesitas que vuelva a California contigo.”

“Necesito que me beses.” 

“Stiles, lo digo en serio.”

“Yo también. Necesito que me beses porque estás totalmente enamorado de mi, ¿verdad?” 

Derek le besa tosco y rápido, tirando de él con dientes humanos y succionando su lengua. Stiles comienza a reciprocar justo cuando Derek se separa. “Si, ¿de acuerdo?” respira, su nariz aplastada contra la de Stiles para que todos sus sentidos le ahoguen. “Jesucristo. Si. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?” 

“Porque nunca dijiste nada. Tienes que usar las palabras.” 

“Vale.” Derek asiente porque puede trabajar con eso. Las palabras son importantes para él, y fundamentales en la naturaleza de Stiles. Sabe esto así que se las quiere dar a Stiles. “Estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero a salvo porque no puedo perderte. ¿Entiendes?”

“Estoy bastante seguro de que estoy delirando, ¿pero en caso de que no? Si. Joder, ya te digo que si, y yo también. Creo que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti ese día en el que te hablé de Connor, ¿sabes? Siempre eras mi primera llamada.” 

“Tú eres la única llamada que importa,” respondió Derek, y después Stiles le estaba besando de nuevo. 

Las manos tiran de la ropa, botones y cremalleras abriéndose con dedos frenéticos y Derek dice, “Stiles, por favor.” Arranca la camisa de Stiles, literalmente desgarrándola a pedazos bajo sus garras. Stiles gime ante ello, un estremecimiento recorre a Derek al saber que es por la presencia del lobo, por el afilado de sus manos y dientes. Stiles no solo acepta al lobo, le gusta. Le encanta porque es lo que él dijo. Lo dijo y Derek cree que casi puede saborear la emoción en la boca de Stiles.

“Derek,” jadea Stiles mientras se quita los vaqueros. “Quiero- Jesús. Arriba.” 

Los restos de la camisa de Stiles siguen colgando de él cuando Derek le alza del suelo. Los propios vaqueros y boxers de Derek están ya en sus tobillos. Casi tropieza por ellos al cruzar la habitación pero consigue evitarlo sin tener que quitárselos.

“Malditos reflejos de lobo,” susurra Stiles en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo. Sus dientes clavan tan profundo que en cualquier otra persona le habría hecho sangrar. Derek registra el dolor pero es distante comparado con el impacto, el zumbido de pertenencia que asocia con mordiscos cariñosos. Gimotea como un perro apaleado y aprieta su agarre en las caderas de Stiles. 

No hay modo alguno en el que vayan a conseguir llegar a la habitación. Es imposible. Pero Stiles dijo que quería hacer algo estando así, de pie, así que Derek va a la pared y clava a Stiles en ella. 

“Aguanta,” respira, y Stiles lo hace. 

Stiles gimotea cuando Derek mete una mano entre ellos y le masturba rápido y duro. Los pies de Stiles se están clavando en la espalda de Derek, y sus dientes en su mandíbula y cuello. Casa vez que Derek gira de forma correcta su muñeca u oprime sus caderas, Stiles maldice o grita y después “Te quiero, Derek, Jesús, si.” 

Derek se ahoga con eso porque es demasiado. No puede tener esto de verdad. Pero lo tiene y se está corriendo en el muslo y la cadera de Stiles por la fricción y el olor de sexo y Stiles, Stiles queriéndole. Nunca había sido así de bueno. Jamás, y por un momento, se olvida de que se supone que debería de hacer que Stiles se corriera también. 

“Está bien,” murmura Stiles. “Esto está bien. Justo así.” Derek sacude la cabeza. Quiere sentir cómo Stiles se corre, quiere lamerlo de sus dedos. Lo dice y Stiles gime, su cabeza cayendo hacia la pared con un ruido sordo. “Vale. Vale, si.”

Está aprendiendo el cuerpo de Stiles, todos los lugares que provocan respuestas, las que le hacen frenar en seco o que le hace apartarse de un espasmo. Un día, Derek quiere conocer el cuerpo de Stiles lo suficientemente bien como para hacer que llegue al orgasmo en segundos, pero por ahora trabaja con lo que sabe, moviendo su puño sobre la polla de Stiles hasta que se corre, caliente y duro entre ellos, aumentando el desastre de semen. 

“Ngh,” gruñe Stiles.

Derek no puede decir si eso se suponía que era una palabra o no. Asumiendo que lo es, asumiendo que Stiles siempre intenta hablar, Derek hace un ruido de asentimiento. 

Cuando están limpios y han caído en la cama, Derek enreda sus dedos en el pelo de Stiles y dice, “Quiero que pienses en Nueva York.”

Están tumbados de costado, uno frente a otro, así que las cejas de Stiles ascendiendo hacia el pelo es más un movimiento horizontal que vertical. El shock aún hace que el pulso de Derek se acelere por los nervios.

“¿Exactamente qué significa?”

“Significa que si todo es igual con las universidades que te aceptan, quizás podrías pensar en venir a una de las que ya has mirado aquí.”

Stiles sonríe. “Derek Hale, ¿me estás pidiendo-?”

“Te estoy pidiendo que pienses en Nueva York,” dice, porque ‘Elígeme’ y ‘Múdate conmigo’ y ‘Cásate conmigo’ son pensamientos para nada apropiados de decir en voz alta. No tan pronto da igual cual sea el tipo de relación que estén formando y definitivamente demasiado pronto en la vida de Stiles, con todo eso de que aún está a pocos meses de tener dieciocho años y que sigue en el instituto.

“Te voy a hacer un trato,” dice Stiles con una sonrisa apenas reprimida. “Asumiendo que me aceptan y asumiendo que me dan las mismas becas que las de California, vendré a Nueva York si me prometes quedarte aquí y no seguirme de vuelta a Beacon Hills como un guardaespaldas loco.”

A Derek no le gusta este trato. “Stiles-” protesta, pero Stiles niega con la cabeza. 

“Ese es el trato. Esa es mi vida. Voy a volver a casa y a tomar un puñado de decisiones en las cuales tú no tienes voz ni voto y cuando me gradúe y me mude aquí, hablaremos sobre ese cambio.” 

“Cuando,” repite.

Sonriendo tan ampliamente que casi le divide la cara, Stiles asiente. “Cuando.”

Saber que Stiles regresará no hace que llevarle al aeropuerto y verle marchar más fácil. Acaban cómo esa pareja - la que no parece poder parar de besarse aunque el resto de pasajeros y trabajadores del aeropuerto les lancen miradas de reojo, la que intenta decir adiós y no lo consigue sin interrumpirse entre ambos con un abrazo más, un toque más. 

“Te llamaré luego,” promete Stiles, igual que ha hecho durante cientos de días. Es tan familiar, tan normal, pero por primera vez, Derek se encuentra con que no es suficiente. 

“Cuando aterrices.”

“Cuando aterrice es luego. Compra un diccionario.” Stiles besa su frente, después su pómulo, después su boca. “De verdad que me tengo que ir.” 

“Lo sé.”

“Pero no quiero.”

“Lo sé.”

“Y yo también te quiero.”

“Lo sé.”

Eso hace que Stiles se ría. “Genial. Siempre quise mi propio momento Han Solo. En Halloween - camisa blanca amplia y un chaleco - completará la imagen. Yo seré Luke Skywalker.”

Halloween está a casi un año aún y ya están haciendo planes para ello. Ayuda a que Derek afloje su agarre. “Igual quiero que seas Leia.” 

“Si, y quizás yo quiero que tú seas Leia. Si alguien tiene que ser Leia, tienes que ser tú. Tienes los pechos más grandes que yo. Estoy seguro de que con el bikini de Leia lo petarías.” 

Derek hace resonar la garganta y los ojos de Stiles se iluminan. “Oh Dios mio. Estás pensando en ello. Lo están considerando de verdad. Me voy a ir ahora, ¿porque esto? Esto es el cúlmen con el que quiero terminar este viaje. Ten en cuenta que voy a pensar en ti cuando me masturbe luego.” 

“Me has instalado Skype.” 

“Si,” coincide Stiles. “Si lo hice. Eso fue muy inteligente por mi parte. Vamos ahí Team Stiles. Habrán camisetas de Team Stiles y todo.”

“Stiles.”

“Si,” asiente Stiles antes de besarle de nuevo. Es el último para el que tienen tiempo y Derek usa todo su autocontrol para no refrenar a Stiles. Podría quedárselo, forzarle a quedarse y el animal dentro de él opina que es buena idea. Derek le deja ir, sin embargo, y observa hasta que Stiles atraviesa seguridad y gira una esquina donde ni siquiera su vista sobredesarrollada puede seguirle.

Como unos cinco segundos después de eso, su móvil suena. Es Stiles. “Te dije que llamaría, ¿no?”

Derek sonríe hacia nadie en concreto, el teléfono presionado contra su oreja. “Lo hiciste.”

“Y lo he hecho. Ya puedes relajarte.”

“Estoy relajado.”

“No lo estás y eres un mentiroso. Pero puedes. Llamaré de nuevo cuando esté de vuelta en California y te veré en unos pocos meses. Entonces desearás no verme porque te obligaré a ayudarme a mudarme.”

“Claro,” concede Derek. Sale brusco y un poco hueco, como si aún no se creyese que esto está pasando. “Puedo hacer eso.”

“Mm. Bueno - mierda. ¿Estamos embarcando? ¿Ya? Me tengo que ir. Te quiero, adios.” 

La línea se corta antes de que Derek pueda pensar siquiera en hablar. Se queda de pie en la terminal, sosteniendo su teléfono silencioso unos momentos antes de decir “Yo también” al aire vacío y deslizar su móvil en el bolsillo.

Todo está volviéndose de un volumen más bajo, se da cuenta Derek mientras camina hacia la estación de tren del aeropuerto. Stiles apenas se ha ido media hora y ya es como si alguien hubiera pulsado el botón de silencio en su mundo. 

Eso está bien, sin embargo. Stiles le dijo a Derek durante el viaje en tren que le había llegado un email del Decano de la oficina de administración de Columbia sobre como ha sido elegido para unos beneficios de aceptación temprana, así que volverá. La siguiente vez que Derek recoja a Stiles del aeropuerto será para mantenerlo, así que hasta entonces, Derek disfrutará del silencio. 

Diablos, quizás haga unas cuantas fotos mientras tanto. Stiles ya ha guardado en marcadores tres páginas de cámaras en su ordenador. Derek se pregunta que por qué no. Trasteando con la cámara de su movil, saca una foto a una pareja de ancianos sostenidos de la mano sobre el regazo en la residencia frente a él, presionados juntos y aún así cada uno en su mundo, con el hombre descansando sus ojos y la mujer leyendo una revista.

Escribe  **1era imagen de ese ensayo fotografico** y se lo envía a Stiles. Es seis horas después cuando recibe una respuesta que dice  **Genial - para cuando recibo la siguiente?** . 

Derek solo estaba bromeando, pero Stiles claramente no, no lo ha estado desde que entró en la cocina con su pequeña Nikon. Piensa en ello y después decide que no, no es una broma, así que va a hacer esto porque, ¿por qué no? Tiene muchos más “y por qué no” en su vida desde que dejó Beacon Hills.

Así que enciende su ordenador y pincha en uno de los links que Stiles ha guardado de tiendas de cámaras. Pulsa enviar en su móvil y lo pone en su hombro y pregunta, “¿Qué sabes de la velocidad de obturación y entes desmontables?” cuando Stiles responde. 

“Casi tanto cómo se tocar el didyeridú. Hola. Estoy en casa, por cierto.” 

“Me alegro.”

“Yo también. Pero déjame buscarlo en Google. La fotografía no puede ser muy difícil de entender, ¿no? Quiero decir, si Tyra Banks puede hacerlo, entonces también tú.” 

“Gracias por el voto de confianza,” dispara de vuelta. Intenta ir con hosco pero no puede parar de sonreír. Va a hacer esto, intentar hacer algo propio, con sus manos y ojos y humanidad. Es algo bastante grande. 

“Me limito a decirte las cosas cómo son, chico lobo,” dice Stiles, arruinando la gravedad de la decisión de Derek con calidez y buen humor. Le confirma a Derek que, pese a que están separados por cuatro mil setecientos kilómetros, él está avanzando y Stiles irá con él. Así que hacia donde les conduzca eso no importa, no para Derek. Él ya está en casa. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mirad, yo intento dejar una cara de poker cuando traduzco las escenas de sexo pero es que soy INCAPAZ. 
> 
> No se para cuando volveré a subir otra traducción, que estoy esperando a que me contesten algunos autores aún (de estos que no dejan páginas web ni correos ni tumblrs ni nada y les tengo que pedir permiso a través de un comentario en el fic). Así que rezad para que lo lean pronto y respondan.   
> Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos vosotros.


End file.
